Faith and Love
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Reborn went too far.


_****_Please enjoy! My 30th 8027 story! Viva for another great year!

* * *

_**Faith and Love**_

* * *

Tsuna had always known that Yamamoto wasn't the type of person to blame someone. Even if it was obvious that a certain someone was at fault for his bad predicament, he would never blame that person...

...He'd even go as far as to protect that person.

Even if that person was the one who brought him to the mafia...

Even if that person was the cause of his father's death...

He would never even think badly of that person.

That's why Tsuna would never _ever _blame Yamamoto as well... Even if the baseball start suddenly left him one day, or betrayed him...

He would never loose faith in Yamamoto...

But then why, why can't Yamamoto understand that?

Reborn went too far.

"You're weak. You have to get stronger. Don't fall behind Gokudera and the others." Reborn said as he swiftly shot Yamamoto with luminescent water again. Due to the speed, Yamamoto was unable to dodge_ again_ and instead he tripped on his own feet and fell to the floor panting.

The rain guardian leaned against his sword in defeat. "Hey kid, can we take a break or something...?" He asked his voice almost slurring but there was a small smile on his face as he said this.

Reborn pressed his lips together as though considering this option but then his eyes sparkled when he thought of something. "No." And Yamamoto looked at him perplexed.

"But-"

"It's true you have progressed impressively Yamamoto, but with Choice a few days away, you're improvement isn't enough." The arcobaleno said as he cocked his gun. "Gokudera has already mastered sistema CAI, Ryohei is learning the basics for healing in cases he has to save anyone's life..." Yamamoto froze at those words but Reborn continued nonetheless. "Your tutor Squalo has yet to come and I have to train you properly because he might decide your too weak. Hibari's already off with Dino, Chrome is being trained by Mammon's machines... Tsuna has the most impressive improvement... You're the only one left."

Yamamoto's eyes shadowed as he took in what Reborn said. Seeing that just a little push was needed Reborn pulled out his hidden trick.

Obsidian eyes were covered by his fedora as the sun tutor tugged it down. "Your dad wasn't the only one who died in the future Yamamoto. Hundreds of people you know were also hunted and killed."

Amber eyes widened and looked at the other. "I-I..."

"Including..." Reborn looked at the other, deciding quickly not to drop the biggest bombshell yet, he added quickly, "...me."

But apparently, even his death was enough of a shock for the innocent teen.

"Y-You..." Yamamoto chocked as he gave up holding himself up. "But you're so strong kid! How-?"

"That's why you have to become stronger. Defeat the Millefiore who killed your father..." The rain's hands clenched. "...and who killed me."_And Tsuna._ Reborn added in his mind.

Yamamoto pursed his lips and nodded, exhaustion could be seen in his features and in his eyes but his resolve burned stronger than ever as he tried to stand up.

"I-I'll do what I can." He said as he stood up shakily. "For Tsuna and everyone else."

Reborn smirked as he pointed his gun to Yamamoto once more. "Good to hear."

* * *

It was three in the morning, and Tsuna yawned as he made his way through the hallways of the underground base making his way to the kitchen to get something to drink. He had a weird dream of being stuck in the dessert and no matter how much he waited it would never _rain_. Because of that he woke up feeling thirsty and hot.

The brunet turned a corner and stop in front of an automatic door just as it opened. The first thing that greeted his sight was a certain friend sleeping while standing up.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna said uncertainly and the small voice was enough to jerk the baseball idol awake.

Amber eyes widened as it looked around and the rain guardian straightened up before he met Tsuna's eyes.

"O-Oh..." The idol exhaled before smiling tiredly. "Yoh Tsuna! Morning!" And then he yawned as he stretched his arms.

"M-Morning...?" The brunet greeted back uncertainly. "What're you doing up so late?" _Or technically so early?_

"Oh, I just finished training with the kid and I thought I'd get something to eat. I missed lunch and dinner you know." He chuckled as he staggered tiredly to the food pantry.

"What? You _just_ finished?" Tsuna said eyes widening as he rushed towards the rain. "And you haven't had lunch _or _dinner? "

"Yep." Yamamoto opened the refrigerator and took out some of the leftovers. "Any microwave in this high-tech kitchen?"

"O-Over there..." Tsuna said pointing at one not faraway. "But why did you finish just now? Squalo will be here soon, you should get more rest rather than more training."

"Nah, I don't mind." Yamamoto said with a grin. "It's better than doing nothing. Thanks to the kid, I feel like I'm getting stronger." He said as he went to the microwave to place in his lunch-slash-dinner and input the numbers. "Besides, I have to do my best for my dad..."

Tsuna shivered guiltily.

"...and for the kid too." Yamamoto spoke quietly. Brown eyes widened once more but this time in understanding.

"W-What? Reborn told you he died in the future?" Tsuna asked, catching on quick and Yamamoto blinked and nodded.

"Yeah." Then suspicion entered those eyes. "Did you know?"

Tsuna gulped. "I-I suspected it, and Reborn told me himself..."

"Is anyone..." Yamamoto began to voice his question uncertainly, and Tsuna could see pain in those amber eyes. "Is there anyone else we know that's dead? Anyone I should... know about?"

And Tsuna froze because that question was too specific. There _was_ someone else that died. Someone whose coffin is in the forest near the base _right now_... The thing Tsuna found himself in when he arrived in the future.

"I..." Tsuna gulped but then he shook his head. "No, I don't think there is anyone else who..." The brunet choked out the word. "...d-died."

Relief entered the amber eyes as a soft smile lit up Yamamoto's features. "Thank goodness. I'll work hard on my training and make sure it stays that way. I'll protect everyone so don't worry too much okay Tsuna?"

DING!

Yamamoto took out his hot plate using a holder and gave the brunet a grin. "I'm gonna eat at the training room. See you later!" Grabbing his sword, the idol rushed out of the kitchen off to train some more leaving behind a hesitant Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna was here today watching Yamamoto train because truth to be told, he felt worried. If Reborn had spilled the beans that he died in the future, then it would only be a matter of time before he said something about Tsuna's death too.

"Too slow!"Reborn shouted as Yamamoto turned just as he shot.

Too slow.

If Yamamoto's speed was too slow for Reborn, what then, was too fast?

Tsuna had been gapping the moment the training between his guardian and tutor began. He could hardly follow their movements let alone see what was happening. He could, however, get the general idea that Reborn was shooting Yamamoto with luminescent water while the athlete dodged it as best as he could.

"Use your sword for defense! What's the use of your rain flames?" Reborn, if possible got ever faster and Tsuna nearly shouted in warning when his tutor would suddenly appear out of nowhere to shoot.

Yamamoto grunted as he forced his tired body to turn whenever he sensed the kid's killing aura. He was tired and sleepy, even Tsuna could see that, but he had to do better, he can't be satisfied until the kid was satisfied with him.

"Reborn stop!" Tsuna shouted instinctively when he saw Yamamoto stagger from sheer tiredness. "He's tired!"

"Quiet Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, but he did pause from his attack. "Yamamoto has no time to rest. Everyone is advancing, and doing nothing won't do him any good. How will he avenge his father at this rate?"

Yamamoto fell to the floor, panting as he tried to hold himself up.

"You're kidding right? How can you say that? Yamamoto's really strong! I could hardly follow your training!" The brunet stated honestly. "Let him rest! He deserves it!"

"Not unless he is capable enough to protect you." Reborn said in warning and Tsuna froze when he realized how close their conversation was going to the _forbidden topic_.

_Yamamoto doesn't need to know. _The words were conveyed in Tsuna's eyes but Reborn ignored him.

"I-It's fine Tsuna." The baseball idol gave a strained smile as he stood up. "I'll be fine. I'll keep training. I want to protect you and everyone else. I also want to help in getting us back to the past."

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna said, touched by what the rain wanted.

Reborn's eyes shadowed as he smirked. "What did I tell you Dame-Tsuna? Keep quiet and just watch."

And watch Tsuna did. He watched as Yamamoto brought on as much energy as he could just to dodge any of Reborn's oncoming attacks while withstanding the strong aura of murder the arcobaleno let off. He watched as Yamamoto nearly tripped and regained himself. He watched as Yamamoto got shot again and again...

He watched as Yamamoto eventually fell, tried to get up, but his body won't let him.

He had finally reached his limit.

Tsuna pursed his lips, eyes shining in regret as he watched the usually so strong and tall form of Yamamoto bent down in sheer exhaustion.

He couldn't take this.

"Yama-"

"Yamamoto." Reborn said, and the tone was crisp and blunt that both guardians looked up, curious as to what he as about to say. The tutor aimed his gun at Yamamoto and shoot.

The rain guardian, too stunned, just sat there as the baby hit his chest with luminescent water. The kid aimed at his heart perfectly.

"If that was a real bullet, you would've died." Reborn stated with a frown as he looked at Yamamoto from under his fedora. The athlete frowned but tried to smile anyway.

"Ah, yeah I'm really sorry about that kid...I'm just too tired-"

"What good would that do?" Reborn stated, cutting Yamamoto off and making amber eyes widen. "What good will laughing about how tired you are, do?"

"Reborn what are you saying? Yamamoto's trying as hard as everyone-!" Tsuna stated but he shut his mouth when the arcobaleno aimed the gun at him

"Imagine if I was an enemy right now and you're too tired to move as you are now. I have a gun aimed at Tsuna who is defenceless to do anything. Can you jump in to save him without getting yourself hurt in the process?" Reborn asked seriously and the rain guardian tried to stand up, he tried to struggle.

"I'll do anything." Sweat fell down his brow. "I'll do my best keep Tsuna safe."

Reborn's eyes shadowed as he pulled the trigger. "Your best is not enough."

BANG!

Amber eyes widened when a real bullet shot out of the green handgun and towards the stunned boss. Yamamoto barely got up before falling again, letting out a warning shot...

...but for some reason, Tsuna didn't dodge and let the bullet hit him right on the head.

A bright orange flame lit up Tsuna's forehead as he the Vongola let out a sigh and frowned at his tutor. Yamamoto was clutching the floor in surprise. Oh, so it was a dying will bullet, for a minute he thought-

"Tsuna's dead."

The words cut through the room like the sharpest sword cutting through the softest flesh.

Orange eyes widened while amber eyes looked at Reborn in fear, worry, and confusion. "W-What are you talking about k-kid?" He laughed nervously. "I-I know that if you were really an enemy, Tsuna w-would've d-di-" Yamamoto bit his lip but shook it off. "-you know, but I won't let this happen again I swear! If a real enemy did shoot at him I-"

Reborn just shook his head making Yamamoto gape at him and slowly keep quiet. "I didn't mean now Yamamoto. Tsuna died..." The hitman pursed his lips. "_Really died_, he died in the future."

CLANG!

Yamamoto's sword fell from his grasp, his eyes reflecting, shock, fear, and denial. "N-No, that can't be." He shook his head vehemently. "T-Tsuna's not dead, he won't-"

"Reborn." Tsuna said in a warning tone. Orange eyes were shining with determination to keep Yamamoto oblivious as well as worry.

"Tsuna isn't dead. H-He w-would've said..." Amber eyes looked at the young boss who met his eyes. Those eyes were filled with grief and determination ... determination to keep everyone happy and safe... even from the truth.

Amber eyes widened as the rain guardian felt himself grow cold. He now understood why Gokudera seemed more anxious and more desperate than ever. The strange actions and attitude of the future Ryohei...

...It was because of this. Because of Tsuna's death.

Everyone from the future had lost hope, and Gokudera was training harder, pushing himself to the limits so that it wouldn't repeat again...

Tsuna's death.

He died...

...And Yamamoto failed him in the future.

"I-I..." His voice sounded hoarse and desperate. He was losing confidence in himself, his legs felt like lead but he managed to stand up.

"His coffin is in the forest. Tsuna woke up inside it. Gokudera found him." Reborn continued heartlessly and the HDW Tsuna finally stepped up to his tutor.

The young boss spoke insistently, "Don't say anything more Reborn. Yamamoto, don't listen to him it wasn't-"

"It's my fault." Came the deadpanned voice. Amber eyes were shadowed as Yamamoto stood up, barely shaking his hands white from clenching. "I wasn't strong enough to protect Tsuna, even in the future. I-I-"

_I can't protect anyone._

A raw strength of power suddenly came back to Yamamoto's legs and he had enough strength to run out of the Japanese styled training room. Tsuna held out a hand calling out to him but he ignored the other.

He couldn't even face himself now...

_Tsuna... Tsuna's dead in the future..._

_Tsuna's dead..._

What more could he do?

* * *

Everyone was worried.

No one had seen a hair of Yamamoto ever since the day at the training room with Reborn. No one had been there to assure them, to comfort them, and to keep them together, and the atmosphere in the base was enough proof of that.

It was like a ticking bomb. One wrong move, wrong noise... it could trigger the tense state of Gokudera who was about to explode because he had no one to take it out on, or Lambo who seemed ready to cry any minute...

Even the girls looked like they were about to cry any moment.

And Tsuna felt so useless because of that.

He had been visiting everyday. He had pleaded, shouted, and cried outside Yamamoto's room, but no matter what he said, it was like he wasn't even there.

He remembered those horrified amber eyes looking into his. Atthe moment Tsuna felt like Yamamoto wasn't looking at him but an older him...

...the _dead_ older version of him.

The brunet punched the door to Yamamoto's room, cursing slightly. He too, had been affected at the atmosphere. He felt worried sick and tense, and he also felt like he could explode any moment. He never realized how soothing it was to have Yamamoto in his presence... how warm it was in the cold atmosphere of the future.

But right now, Yamamoto wasn't there. The Family's confidence and bonds were drying up and slowly breaking.

All because Yamamoto learned his death.

He didn't understand.

He couldn't understand.

Why was Yamamoto so affected at his measly death?

Out of hundreds of death during the Vongola hunt, why was Yamamoto most affected with his?

Was it because Yamamoto had seen Tsuna as something like a permanent structure that would never go down? Or was it because Yamamoto realized that if his older self couldn't do it, then what chance did someone like him have?

Tsuna didn't know.

He didn't understand.

Not unless Yamamoto explained it to him.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG G!

Brown eyes looked up tensely at the sound of the alarm. This was-?

"Jyuudaime!" Giannini's voice came from the speakers. "Someone is trying to get out of the base. He's at the secret entrance by the forest.

Tsuna was sprinting down the hallway before he knew it. His own instincts were ringing in alarm.

_What the hell are you doing Yamamoto?_

* * *

The rain was pelting hard in the luscious forest of Namimori. Tsuna didn't have time to grab an umbrella or a coat before rushing out. He was idly wondering in the back of his mind if Gokudera would follow, but hopefully the other was too immersed in figuring out his G-code to notice anything.

Tsuna's feet took him to where he needed to go.

Maybe he felt the uncontrolled rain flames coming out of his guardian (which was dangerous since they could get captured by Millefiore if it kept up) or else because it was his final resting place... Tsuna didn't know.

All he knew was that he had never been so relieved to see the familiar back of Yamamoto. He almost ran up to hug him...

...but the pulsing rain flames was kinda in the way.

"Huh, so the kid wasn't lying." The voice was above whisper, barely heard in the torrent rain. "Tsuna did die."

"Y-Yamamoto... Let's get back in the base. It's dangerous out here." The brunet said in loud voice, trying to be heard above the rain.

But it was like he wasn't even there. Yamamoto took no heed of his presence. Instead, the rain guardian fell down and held the coffin with shaking hands. He had grabbed a single white orchid inside the coffin, for some reason it was still preserved and healthy.

"I'm sorry Tsuna. I failed you."And the shaking form of the most cheerful guardian was something Tsuna couldn't take seeing.

Taking a familiar container from his pocket, Tsuna popped out two blue pills and swallowed them without hesitation.

Orange eyes flared as the brunet went to Yamamoto's side and hit him on the neck. The athlete fell unto unconsciousness, seeing piercing orange eyes looking at him in worry.

"I'm still alive Yamamoto." Were the words that lulled him into an uncomfortable sleep.

He never let go of that orchid in his hand.

* * *

Amber eyes opened to find himself in the familiar darkness of his room. He sat up groaning, rubbing the back of his neck which strangely felt sore...

"You're awake." Yamamoto's head snapped to the source of his voice and he saw glowing orange eyes staring at him intensely.

Guilt dropped like a rock in his stomach. "Tsuna." Yamamoto said before looking away with pursed lips.

But the brunet wouldn't have it, so he stood up and walked towards the rain guardian. He placed a hand on the other's shoulder and it was that warm touch on his skin that made Yamamoto realize he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You got wet because of the rain. I didn't want you to catch a cold." Tsuna stated in a surprisingly gentle voice. "What's wrong Yamamoto? Why are you doing this? Why keep yourself locked away? Everyone is worried."

"It's nothing." The rain insisted and surprisingly the young boss didn't say anything. Instead, Yamamoto felt the hand on his bare shoulder become warmer.

Amber eyes widened as he felt foreign emotions fill up his heart.

It wasn't his feelings, he had realized, although it was sad like his own feelings, but it was a different kind of sadness. The weight of an invisible burden, a guilt so intense Yamamoto felt his heart ache, unmatched worry for what would happen, fear for everyone's safety...

...but the strongest of all was faith. Faith that they would all make it out alive.

These were Tsuna's feelings.

And before Yamamoto knew it, he had grabbed the smaller brunet and hugged him. He felt Tsuna tense in surprise, but he didn't move. Warm hands returned the hug uncertainly and the rain guardian just cherished the feeling of having the other close and alive in his arms.

_Tsuna is dead._

Yamamoto tightened the embrace. "I'm sorry."

"Yamamoto..."

"I had thought that when I came for the future, that I was ready. Ready for anything, ready to fight and make sure that my dad didn't die again. I looked at you and saw how hard you tried to get everyone back to the past and I tried even harder, I was filled with determination. I couldn't let you handle this on your own." He mumbled as he buried himself in the soft brown hair.

"When I found out the kid had died too, I was shocked but I became even more determined." Yamamoto continued to whisper but Tsuna could still hear him. Orange eyes were peeking over tan shoulders, eyes showing regret and guilt. "I wanted to prevent his death too, I wanted to make sure no one else died. I trained even harder... And I thought everything was alright, everything was fine... until..."

"...Until Reborn told you I died."Tsuna said in his monotone voice. Yamamoto chose that moment to pull back and stare at the sunset colored eyes. Eyes colored by the harmony flame, Tsuna's determination.

"I was terrified. I lost my father, even someone as strong as the kid died..." Yamamoto said in a frightened tone, amber eyes were colored in the saddest tone of light brown. "...And even my best friend, someone I've always sworn to protect _d-died_. And I began to feel that maybe, m-maybe..."

_I just wasn't strong enough to protect anyone at all._

"I lost dad, the kid, and even you..." Yamamoto touched his forehead with the short brunet. His eyes were closed, trying to hide away the pain and regret. "If my future self couldn't even protect the hundreds of people who died because of the Vongola hunt, what chance do I have? I'm _14_, inexperienced, and I can't even push you out of the way of a dying will bullet."

"Yamamoto..." The tone was soft and gentle, not angry or accusing. Amber eyes opened and stared at the sunset colored orbs. Tsuna could see something flicker there, exasperation, a little hesitance, slight desperation, and...

The brunet saw it before it happened. He somewhat anticipated it but he didn't move because he guessed that...

...somewhere deep in him he wanted this as well.

The brunet fell back onto the bed, eyes still open as they stared at still open amber eyes watching him for any reaction, for any sign of wanting to run away...

But Tsuna held Yamamoto's gaze steadily, his arms going around Yamamoto's bare shoulders holding him in placed. The rain guardian was straddling him in surprise, his lips still against the brunet'snot moving due to shock.

"Is this the reason Yamamoto?" Tsuna whispered against the lips above his, barely touching since the older teen pulled back a bit. "The reason you're so affected by my future self's death?"

A flash of pain entered the amber eyes, lighter than Tsuna has ever seen it but also sadder than before. The sad eyes looked away as pink accumulated in the cheeks of the other. Tsuna could barely see it in the dimly lighted room.

"I... I..." Yamamoto hesitated but Tsuna finished his sentence for him as he grabbed the rain's face and made the other look at him. Orange flames smoldered before burning brighter as he smiled gently.

"...like you too." He finished as he pulled the rain into another searing kiss.

* * *

The next day, it was like Yamamoto never locked himself up for three days. Everyone went back t their usual selves. Lambo was seen running happily while Gokudera chased him in annoyance-but there was a small hint of a smile there, everyone pretended not to notice. The girls cooked up a storm, happier than ever, singing happily as they cooked.

When asked what happened, Yamamoto would laugh while Tsuna would freeze and blush heavily before running away pretending he didn't hear anything.

A day after Yamamoto's recovery Squalo came, shouting that he was gonna take Yamamoto away into the forest for the harshest training ever, while waving around a huge tuna.

Realizing he won't see Tsuna until the start of Choice, the rain guardian marched into the kitchen with a serious face, grabbed Tsuna, and dragged him to his room while the brunet blushed and sputtered.

Everyone could only guess what had happened in there and by the end of the day, Yamamoto had left with Squalo leaving behind an exasperated Tsuna.

"Looks like he finally came through." Reborn said to the brunet who had watched the rain go. "He'll become stronger..." Reborn said as he tugged down his fedora.

"He will." Tsuna stated with certainty as he held onto a certain object. Reborn looked at what Tsuna was holding before smirking and leaving the brunet on his own.

Tsuna smiled as he held up the orchid and looked at it.

_Pure love._

* * *

**Author's note: **So yes, white orchid, the color signifies 'pure love'. There were other meanings but I preferred this one. I saw this unfinished one-shot and decided to finish it 'cause it was a waste. There are a lot of unfinished one-shots in my files, I should really finish all of them but when you right you have to _feel _like writing. This is my 30th fic! Wohooo! I have reached the number '3' before the year ended! Thank you for the support! I hope I do better next year! This is my entry for 8072 XD

Sorry if there are grammar stuff, I didn't check cause I was in a hurry.

So what Yamamoto did to Tsuna in his room, well that's up to you guys to think about. Let your imaginations go wild XD Thank you again!

Still an 8027 fan and going strong!


End file.
